Unmasked
by Sia86
Summary: He was born from the nothing of the white sands of Hueco Mundo. He was alone or so he thought…


Unmasked

Dedicated to YouTube vid. by RainFluff and the character book

Characters belong to Tite Kubo, I just make the story!:)

* * *

><p>He stared blankly at the inky blackness in front of him. It's mouth was stretched far down, the corners curved upwards with the loud almost hyena like laugh. It loomed over him, casting it's giant shadow over him. You'll never make it here, it would yell trying to taunt him. He just stood continuing his bleak stare. The mass growled at the lack of fear emitting from him before inching closer. When still no fear came from him the mas launched itself at him with full force.<p>

He just stood looking up the incoming mass with the exact blank and bored expression. The world around him seemed to slow immensely to the point were the mass' every move stiff and nimble. Unlike the mass his arm raised at normal speed towards his painfully slow enemy. "If only you just let me pass..." his voice was very monotone and lacking any emotion. Claw like fingers pointed directly out towards the mass and time resumed it's normal speed once again...

Blood stained the white sands while he watched grains of it blow away with the wind. His arms at sides, head leaned back and eyes staring up at the sky. "This is all? You bore a son-and this is all you give him? Days-Weeks-Years of wandering?" he meant his words but he didn't feel them; he didn't feel betrayed or hurt. The only thing that actually pulled at his very being was knowing that this was his life.

_"Siempre Solo...Alone...Again"_ her voice whisked along with the wind.

"You again..." he said aloud. He didn't know who she was, but he always heard her voice. There were even times were he dreamed of her but he shook his head, no time for foolish dreams. He continued wandering through the tall dunes thinking about his birth. "Sands of death bore your shell, now to repay the debt you must unfold that shell..." the first words he heard before opening his eyes and standing.

He was cautious with every step he took, because one wrong move and he'll sink down into a Menos Forest. He had the strength to take down a Menos, but a whole horde of him? That would just lead to them eating him, whether dead or alive. Quickly with a claw he wiped away the forgotten blood of the mass from his mouth. "Low life hollow"'

Her voice howled in the wind along side other dying hollows. He stopped and turned to the artificial sky again, 'What do you want?'

"_Solo"_

"I know"

"_Do you really?"_

"Who are you?"

_"Why do you want to know?"_

"Because you are the only other thing I've talked to since the day I crawled out of the sand."

_"Yet I'm no sentimental value..."_

"Tell me you're name"

_"You don't command me" _her voice hissed.

He said nothing as he watched a tall dune begin to dissipate and scatter with a violent wind. It wasn't the sand guards, because the way the sand twisted would be clock wise, this storm was counter clock wise. His deep green eyes dulled when the storm began slow down and reveal a sillohette. "It's you"

_"Do you wish to see me?"_

He didn't waste time to answer "No."

Her sillohette nodded and all that was revealed were her wide amethyst eyes. 'Unnatural' he thought, knowing that was the first thing the other hollows thought when they saw him. Slight curiosity brewed inside him when he saw her eyes dull and look broken or maybe hopeless the longer she looked at him. The sand completely stilled in mid air and her form could be seen.

"I said no."

She stared at him, eyes burning defyingly before darting forward at him. Green eyes narrowed and claws out stretched, 'You're strong, I can already tell...You'll make a good meal' Time slowed like before and he watched her come at him with killer intent, but his confidence faltered when she twisted her body and smiled wildly before disappearing.

_'I'm not deaf nor stupid, Ulquiorra Schiffer'_

"Don't toy with me, trash" the word just slipped out, but he realized it suit who ever she was. 'Any hollow below me is trash' it echoed no- blared through his mind.

_"I don't toy, Murceilago...And I'm not below you" _her voice trailed off and the remaining sand fell back to the ground. The wind howled once more after that.

His lean, white figure shone brightly through the sands and dark. He was alone, again but at the same time surrounded by hollows, waiting to devour him and become stronger. His fists clenched when the emptiness filled him again. Was he the only one that felt this way? He knew he was the one that stood out from the rest, is that why he felt lonely at times? He blamed the sand from which he came for all the things he felt.

His hand reached up and felt for the hole below his collar bone, this was the reason for his emptiness? This small hole caused him to be hollow like the rest? It's what made him labeled him a hollow? He pulled away his hand, the hole made him long for a companion to walk with. Fuck the hole, fuck what it meant. He would just have o live with it for another day in Hueco Mundo.


End file.
